My life in a video game by Harry Dresden
by Atheist God
Summary: I am a big fan of fics with gamer! plot and I love Dresden Files so I started waiting for someone to write a fic like that, but after almost a year, there wasn't any, so I throught:"What if I wrote it?". But about the fic: basically it starts before Storm Front. Uriel gives a gift to Dresden to help him to build a better future.If you want to know more, please read my fic!
1. Chapter 1

**My life as a video game by Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

Chapter 1: Archangel's gift

Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden woke up immediately when he heard the ping, it was the same ping he heard sometimes from the games sometimes played by Murphy, the sound the game made when you leveled up, or when you have some new notifications. It was a sharp sound, probably made to annoy people, maybe heard from the kids who were staying above Dresden.

'Fucking kids . Why can't they play silently?' Dresden nervously through. Harry opened his eyes. Above his eyes it was a blue box, with a message written on it. He closed his eyes the opened, the box was in the same place. He moodily rubbed his eyes 'It's to fucking early to deal with this shit'.

Yesterday was a bad day even for him. There was an attack from a zombie, a fucking zombie, even if the last zombie attack was 10 years ago! While it was pretty easy to deal with the undead, a simple **fuego** , because he wasn't prepared three people were caught in the crossfire, even worse two children dead, with the third in hospital. And after the attack, a Knight of The Cross named Michael came to him with a message from Uriel, the fucking Archangel of Glory. The message was written on a simple paper, three sentences written on the paper with blood: **"The future holds death. Death for you, for me for everybody. Use this gift to avoid that it well."** As soon as he touched the paper he was knocked out.

But that was yesterday. Today was a new day, hopefully a better one. 'But enough with the introspection' throught Harry. He got up and went to the window to lift the courtains. His optimism died when he walked in front of the mirror. Above his head a message was floating : **Harry Dresden-Wizard-Lv10.**

The reason he was awake, the ping, was heard again. This time a voice was heard: "You have two new notifications". Dresden's next move was to open his **Third Eye** to inspect the message, but it didn't seem to be anything wrong, beside the floating words of course. Trying to be cautious, Harry touched the words. At first nothing happened, but after a second another message appeared : " **For information press the button yes".** Dresden wary pressed yes, a moment after that a man appeared in the room. He was almost as tall as Harry,he had long white hair, long enough to touch the base of his wings…. Wait a moment!

' **Wings!?'** the wizard through.

The Angel started to speak : "Hello Dresden! My name is Uriel and I am the Archangel of Glory. I sent you a message with Michael. Do you have any questions?"

Dresden reaction was predictabile " Questions? Of course I have questions! Firstly what is this gift you gave to me? Secondly why me?"

"I gave you the ability to view your life as a game. And for why you, that is a harder question. The main reason is that the fapt that in the future you'll be one of the key players in the Third Great War. Of course you may ask what war? In almost ten years you will start a war, a Great War. It wasn't your fault, but it doesn't matter right now. You can't even comprehend the destruction brought: there was the White Council, the White Court of Vampires, and the Winter Fairies and we,the Angels against the Summer fairies, the Black, Red and Jade Courts and The Outsiders and the Denariens. There was pure destruction, Neverland was almost destroyed, you alone decimated the Black Court when Murphy died, but you started to become more and more depressed. You started to lose hope, and in the final battle you killed yourself to obliterate the Jade Court. After this you were accorded a second chance. You will have knowledge of future, and the power to end the war before it begun. Hope you do a good job. And have fun while you succeed. Goodbye Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden!" with these last words, Uriel flashed outside.

As soon as the Archangel left Dresden sat up and pressed **yes**. After that the world blackened and Harry fainted.

 **Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **Class:Wizard**

 **Affiliation:White Council**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:25**

 **Level:10**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:1000/1000**

 **MP:1000/1000**

 **STR:25**

 **VIT:40**

 **DEX:35**

 **WIS:30**

 **INT:35**

 **WILL:50**

 **SPEED:30**

 **CHR:35**

 **LUK:30**

 **Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden is male human wizard , with a talent for thaumaturgy and alchemy working as a private investigator in past is shrouded in mysteries for him to uncover.**

 **SKILLS:**

 **-Gamer's Mind-Passive-LvMax: Allows the user to calmly and logically think through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental status effects.**

 **-Gamer's Body-Passive-LvMax:Grants a body that allows the user to live the world like a sleeping in a bed, he restores HP,MP and all status effects.**

 **-Third eye-Active-LvMax: allows the user to gaze upon the world and see it's supernatural side, allowing the perception of things normally hidden . What has been seen with the Third Eye will remain a lasting memory forever. Drawback: use it to often and it can drive you mad**

 **Cost: 50MP/1Second**

 **-Soulgaze: when a practicing wizard and a being with a soul look each others in the eyes it opens a window into their can't be faked,it doesn't relay specific information, but it gives you a vague impression on whetever they can be trusted or not. The memory doesn't fade with time.**

 **Cost:10MP/1Second**

 **SPELLS:**

 **-Forzare: creates a push of force**

 **Damage:100-200**

 **Cost:100 MP**

 **-Fuego: destructive fire attack**

 **Damage: 50-250**

 **Cost:150MP**

 **-Flickum bicum: small fires used for lighting candles or other small tasks**

 **Damage:5-10**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Hexus: a minor damaging of electrical equipment**

 **Cost:20MP**

 **-Obscurata-creates a veil used for hiding the user**

 **Cost:20MP/1Second**

 **-Ventas:creates wind**

 **Damage:50-100**

 **Cost:10MP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I don't own Dresden Files,which is owned by JIM BUTCHER.**

 **Please Read and Review**

 **Chapter 2**

Harry was woken by a ping,again. There was a box hovering near his face, with the message **tutorial** written on it. Dresden touched warily, and a voice was heard:

" **Do you wish to view the tutorial?" YES/NO**

Harry presses **YES**. As soon as he pressed it another message appeared:" **What do you want to see first: Status Window, Skill List, Inventory, Quest Menu or Option?"**.

'Let's start with the **Status Window** ' the wizard through. He pressed it.

 **Status Window:  
Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **Class:Wizard**

 **Affiliation:White Council**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:25**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:1000/1000**

 **MP:1000/1000**

 **STR:25**

 **VIT:40**

 **DEX:35**

 **WIS:30**

 **INT:35**

 **WILL:50**

 **SPEED:30**

 **CHR:35**

 **LUK:30**

 **Flaw: Gentleman: -10%damage when you're enemy is a woman, +50%reputation with women.**

 **Anger Problems: -50% to decision making when you are angry, +50%damage when you are angry**

 **Perks: A lot of Magic- you have more MP than everyone your age, but it have costs: you don't have enough control -50%control**

 **Wizard: +5WILL, +2WIS, -1CHR.**

"Well… Not bad at all. But I still need to have better control. Maybe I can start training again?" Harry said. Immediately a ping was heard: **" For thinking through your WIS has increased by 1"**

" Nice. At least I can increase my stats. Let's continue: **Skill List**

 **Skill List:**

 **-Gamer's Mind-Passive-LvMax: Allows the user to calmly and logically think peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental status effect.** 'So that's why I didn't freak out when Uriel came.'

 **-Gamer's Body-Passive-LvMax: Grants a body that allows the user to live the world like a video game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP,MP and all status effects.**

 **-Third Eye-Active-LvMax: allows the user to gaze upon the world and see it's supernatural side, allowing the perception of things normally has been seen with the Third Eye will remain a lasting memory forever**

 **Drawbacks: if you use it to often it can drive you mad**

 **Cost:50MP/1 Second**

 **-Soulgaze:when a practicing wizard and a being with a soul look each others in the eyes it opens a window into their souls, it can't be faked,it doesn't relay specific information, but it gives you a vague impression on whetever they can be trusted or memory doesn't fade with time.**

 **Cost:10MP/1Second**

 **SPELLS:**

 **-Forzare-Lv6: creates a push of force**

 **Damage:100-200**

 **Cost:100 MP**

 **-Fuego-Lv7: destructive fire attack**

 **Damage: 50-250**

 **Cost:150MP**

 **-Flickum bicum-LvMax: small fires used for lighting candles or other small tasks**

 **Damage:5-10**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Hexus-LvMax: a minor damaging of electrical equipment**

 **Cost:20MP**

 **-Obscurata-Lv4:creates a veil used for hiding the user**

 **Cost:20MP/1Second**

 **-Ventas-Lv6:creates wind**

 **Damage:50-100**

 **Cost:10MP**

" I take back every good think I said about The Game… I a wizard since I was 10 and I know only six spells. What the fuck man? Where are my mass destruction spells? " A beep was heard again: **You'll have your mass destruction spells when you have level max on the spells you have now. For example: You have fuego-Lv7, when you reach Lv10, which is the maxim level you will have a new spells: Pyrofuego, which will have more MP cost and will deal more you don't have any questions now, please open the Inventory."**

Harry pressed **Inventory: " this is inventory- a place where you can place objects under 10kg. Firstly you have Equipment-the clothes and the weapons you are wearing right now. For example you have your duster which is an epic item and gives you 20 defence points, other than your duster you have your amulet which is an legendary item , it haves +5WILL, +100MP,+100 HP and your staff which is an rare item and it give you +2STR. Your shield bracelet is rare item and it gives you +5 VIT, +5DEX.**

 **I din't explain the types of items: the white one-common, they are the least powerful; the green ones-rare, they are a bit more powerful than the white ones; then there are the purple items-epic powerful and hard to find. The most powerful are the Artifact items, like Merlin's staff, Morgana's athame, you know, overpowered items, simply stuff of legend. You can find quality items as loot after you killed some powerful monsters or in chest in Boss's caves. Please press Quest Menu."**

Harry stared a little a the text, slowly processing it's message, and then he pressed **Quest Menu.**

 **Quest Menu: " There are more types of quests. Firstly the Mission Quest which are the most important , then are daily quest which aren't very important, but they help you to level up. Now accept some quest and try leveling up."**

Dresden gathered his staff and duster, opened the door and went outside,

On street everything seemed changed. Everywhere he looked there were message with the name and the level of the humans, the shops had level limits, and in the park there were Dungeons. When curiosity got the better of Dresden, he started to walk toward the Dungeons. When he was near one a message appeared: " **You are entering Dungeon Lv5. YES/NO "**

Harry pressed YES. After that the world near him simply changed: he was in a apocalyptical Chicago, with zombies everywhere. When he passed one he saw above the undead head : **Zombie, Lv5**. When Harry passed it , the undead started moving toward him. Dresden raised his staff and with a whispered **Fuego** , he killed it. The zombie disappeared leaving behind 2 dollars and something that looked like a mace made of bones. When he looked at it Harry gained a new skill : **Observe.** He used it on the mace and saw this : **Common bone mace, Damage:15-30.** Harry picked up the mace shrugging 'Maybe it could be good at something' and put it the Inventory. As soon as he closed the Inventory another zombie appeared, following by others. Harry looked at them and started running in the opposite direction, the zombie followed him. After putting a good deal distance the wizard raised his staff and shouted " **FUEGO"** , followed by a " **FORZARE"** , easily killing the zombies, which dispelled leaving Harry twenty dollars richer. A ping was heard again , announcing the leveling of the spells **fuego** and **forzare.** After this Dresden walked out from the dungeon.

 **Author note: after writing another chapter, I started to realize the amount of work put into these fics. I congratulate authors who are able to write chapters of 5k-6k+ words as fast and as good as they are.  
I started to wrote this fic as a encouragement to others readers to start writi**ng their **own fics. Maybe a better author will countinue this idea. Not that I will abandon it, but I am simply a pretty bad author.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's note: firstly I need a Beta so If anyone could and want to beta my story PM me.**

 **Secondly I wanted to thank the 3-4 readers who marked my fic as a favorite . About the chapters: I don't know how big they will be, but don't hope at more than 2k+. If anyone have any ideas for this fic please review. (HINT) I would really like to read some reviews.**

 **I inspired from HP the Genius Gamer, a pretty good fic that was last updated in January. Look it up if you're bored like me.**

As soon as he exited the Dungeons, Dresden heard another ping, a sign that he got another he clicked on the blue box which was hovering near his face. Harry saw : **Skill Created: ID Create; Lv1(0%)-allows the user to create their own dungeon. Available: Empty Dungeon. Skill created: ID Escape-allows to user to leave their own dungeon;Lv1(0%).**

The wizard groaned when he saw the new skills, while they where interesting and have a lot of potential that means more skills to level.' This is just to troublesome!' Harry thinked. But contrary to his sudden laziness, Dresden used his new skill to open an **Empty Dungeon.** It was as the name suggested empty, in a forest, a meadow surrounded by trees. ' A good place to train, it was time to level my skill anyway' he through. Harry took his duster of putting it on an nearly branch.

"Let's start. **Forzare, Ventas , Fuego !** " he yelled starting with his most destructive combo. Together the spells costed him 260MP, almost a fifth of his MP pool. He repeated the combo three more times, leaving him with 220MP which he consumed by constantly casting his **ventas** spell 22 times, causing her to level up two times. After he remained without mana Harry started doing push ups, running through the forest to build his strength and stamina. After all STR is his weakest stat, and you can never have too much stamina. His efforts were rewarded when he saw that he gained two strength points, two vitality points and three speed point. As he was trying to catch his breath Harry saw this message : **Skill Created: Meditation- regenerate 5MP/1second and 10 HP/1Second. Passively increase WILL by 5.**

It took Harry three and a half minute to regenerate his MP with the new skill. After that he started using the combo again, using all his MP, then he used the **Meditation** skill to recover the lost MP. The wizard continued doing this one hour, until he received the expected message : **" You have leveled the spells: Forzare-LvMax-350damage, Fuego-LvMax-300damage, Ventas-LvMax-200damage. You now have the option to use two new spells from this : Arctis(creates ice )-Lv1:5-10damage, Cost:50MP ; Aquillevatus( creates a curtain of water) :100MP ; Dormius(puts someone to sleep)-Lv1:50% chance of success, Cost:10MP; Fulminas(creates a bolt of lightning)-Lv1:200 damage; Costs:150MP.**

Harry started reading this with his characteristic grin " It seems there are some good point to this gift" he said. " What to choose… what to choose… tough decision: the **Arctis** spell, while interesting it's not very useful, the **Dormius** spells sounds good, but the others two **Aquillevatus** and **Fulminas** are definitely my choice. They both have good attack power, medium costs and if I use together the damage will be at least double" he said smiling as he through at new metods for defeating his enemies, like using the water spell for wetting a man then the lightning one to shock it, using water as a conduct for electricity. The wizard made his mind pressing **Aquillevatus and Fulminas** , and then he stayed still for a moment while his mind received information from the game.

'That is enough training for today' Harry thought as his stomach rumbled. He then used **ID Escape** skill to go to the real world. He started t **o** walk when he heard another ping: " **You have the Map disabled. Do you want to enable it? "** Harry pressed **YES**. As a result a 2D Map appeared in the corner of his vision. It was the map of Chicago, and he knew most of it, with the exception of weapons and armory shops which the map was showing to be a few hundreds meters in front of him. With his couriosity aroused the wizard walked toward the shop. As he entered it he heard a sharp voice : "Hello, my name is Elidee and I welcome to the Gamers Weapons Shop! How can we help you this afternoon?" It was the voice of a small fairie, one of wyldfairies. She was a petite dark-headed fae , with round golden eyes, Elidee was hovering near his ear still waiting for an answer.

"Nice to meet you . I just saw the shop and I couldn't stop my curiosity so I came in. Can I look around for while? "

" Sure . Just don't touch anything without asking me, some stuff here are cursed"

With these last word, Elidee, the fae , went back to what she was doing before he came in, which involved eating the two pizzas sitting on the counter. Dresden started looking around in the shop: it was big and spacious , luminous with big, orderly diplays full of weapons. He looked closer at the ones near him; it was a small scepter made of wood with an ring of metal a the end. The wood was brown and luscious . All around it was exceptionally. Harry used **observe** on it : **Kanai scepter-legendary combo item; Lv20; Stats:+500 Defence, +20STR, 100HP, you equip the all the items in the combo you gain : 1000HP; 1000MP ;+10 to all stats.** The wizard drooled when he looked at it ' I'm buying it… it doesn't matter when, but I'm buying it'. Eagerly he went to Elidee to ask her about the price of the item. She smirked at him and told him that she doesn't think he has enough to buy it, and told him that the price in 100 pieces of dragonfire. At this moment Dresden confused, asked: "…and what is dragonfire? "

" Dragonfire is the currency of the more important legendary items in the shop. Dragonfire is a prize, which you obtain after a duel in the Arena. How many you receive for the fight depends on the difficulty of the duel. You can receive from 1 piece to 10, or more if you challenge the top duelists. But I advising you to start small and fight for 1 piece to judge the strength of your opponent. And don't forget the top duelist is near Merlin's level. " said Elidee.

" So do you have any cheaper weapons? Or maybe a ring?" Dresden asked.

"Sure. Come with me."

The wizard followed her to one of the smaller displays . In the display was a used **observe** on it. He saw : **Epic amethyst ring:Lv10; Stats: +2 to all stats; +100MP,100HP, unlocks spells which needs a ring to cast.**

"How much is it? " he asked.

"Twenty dollars" Elidee said. "Or maybe cheaper if you have others item to trade."

Harry then remembered the mace he received after killing his first zombie. He asked her about it.

"well… with that you have fifteen dollars to pay if you want it.".

Harry bought the ring. He opened his inventory and pressed the slot for a ring. The message : " **Do you want to equip this item?"** appeared. After putting it on his on his finger, the wizard felt a bit stronger, not by much but with this small steps he was becoming more powerful.

"Do you know where is the Arena?" Harry asked.

" Sure. It's almost two streets behind this 's impossible to miss it!" Elidee said.

" Thank you for your help" Dresden said.

"Anytime. Just come back to buy more from us. Goodbye" the fairie responded.

"It was nice to meet you. Goodbye!" came the answer from the wizard.

Harry walked out of the shop and went toward the Arena. The Fae was right. It really was hard to miss the Arena, it was a colosseum like building. When Harry entered he god a new notification : " **You entered neutral grounds. If you attack** **you will be killed"**. Harry asked a nearby man : " If I want to fight and I don't really know my level compared to other duelists , what can I do?"

"Well… you came to the right person. My name is John Buck, I am the person who manage all this and I can help. The system is simple: you fight with the worst duelist we have now, if you win you will fight with the next one. That or you can challenge somebody onceyou know their strength and yours. Any questions?"

"Only one. How soon can I fight?'' asked Dresden.

" Right now. Come with me!" John said.

The wizard followed him and they soon arrived in one of the smallers arena outside.

" This is the duelist against you'll fight" Buck said pointing to a tall, dark-headed man, full of battle scars.

Dresden **observed** him. He had average **STR,DEX** and **SPEED** , but small stamina and HP, which was probably the reason he was the last ranked gladiator.

" The fighter which first draws blood win. Killing is allowed. The fights starts in 3,2,1… GO ".

Harry raise his staff and sent an **forzare,** which the other duelist dodged, followed by his water-lightning combo which stunned his enemy and took about half of his HP. Harry finished the fight with an overpowered **ventas** which took the last half of the HP and knocked him out.

"Congratulation. Your prize is 1 piece of dragonfire and 50 golden coins. " said John Buck.

"Thank you" Harry took his prize and left. 'I guess this was enough excitement for today' thought the wizard. 'Maybe it's a good idea to go home'.  
Dresden spend the next thirty minutes walking home, enjoying the cool air of night of Chicago. When he arrived home, he took great care to lift his wards, to enter in the house.

When he entered he heard a voice : " Good afternoon Harry. Now is there anything you may want to tell me?'' Bob, the Skull said waggling his eyebrows amused.

 **End of the Third Chapter**

 **-Status Window:**

 **Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **Class:Wizard**

 **Affiliation:White Council**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:25**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:1100/1100**

 **MP:1100/1100**

 **STR:29**

 **VIT:44**

 **DEX:37**

 **WIS:32**

 **INT:37**

 **WILL:57**

 **SPEED:35**

 **CHR:37**

 **LUK:32**

 **Flaw: Gentleman: -10%damage when you're enemy is a woman, +50%reputation with women.**

 **Anger Problems: -50% to decision making when you are angry, +50%damage when you are angry**

 **Perks: A lot of Magic- you have more MP than everyone your age, but it have costs: you don't have enough control -50%control**

 **Wizard: +5WILL, +2WIS, -1CHR.**

 **Skill List:**

 **-Gamer's Mind-Passive-LvMax: Allows the user to calmly and logically think peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental status effect.** 'So that's why I didn't freak out when Uriel came.'

 **-Gamer's Body-Passive-LvMax: Grants a body that allows the user to live the world like a video game. Sleeping in a bed restores HP,MP and all status effects.**

 **-Third Eye-Active-LvMax: allows the user to gaze upon the world and see it's supernatural side, allowing the perception of things normally has been seen with the Third Eye will remain a lasting memory forever**

 **Drawbacks: if you use it to often it can drive you mad**

 **Cost:50MP/1 Second**

 **-Soulgaze:when a practicing wizard and a being with a soul look each others in the eyes it opens a window into their souls, it can't be faked,it doesn't relay specific information, but it gives you a vague impression on whetever they can be trusted or memory doesn't fade with time.**

 **Cost:10MP/1Second**

 **SPELLS:**

 **-Forzare-LvMax: creates a push of force**

 **Damage:350**

 **Cost:100 MP**

 **-Fuego-LvMax: destructive fire attack**

 **Damage: 300**

 **Cost:150MP**

 **-Flickum bicum-LvMax: small fires used for lighting candles or other small tasks**

 **Damage:5-10**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Hexus-LvMax: a minor damaging of electrical equipment**

 **Cost:20MP**

 **-Obscurata-Lv4:creates a veil used for hiding the user**

 **Cost:20MP/1Second**

 **-Ventas-LvMax:creates wind**

 **Damage:200**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Aquillevatus -Lv1: creates a curtain of water**

 **Damage:200damage**

 **Cost:100MP**

 **\- Fulminas -Lv1:creates a bolt of lightning**

 **Damage:200 damage;**

 **Costs:150MP.**

 **Author's note:**

 **I just finished this chapter, it took me a full 2 hours to get it right and in my honest and modest opinion it is better than the last one. I hope you ( the readers ) are happy with it. I know that there are some mistakes that I didn't see-there always are . So for the second time, I am in desperate need of a beta so if you are one please PM me.**

 **Another question: could you review? If I see review I will try to post the next chapter fast.**

 **Another episode of this fantastical and exceptional fic will appear sometimes during this week. This chapter took so long because it was longer: 2k+ words.**

 **Again: READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: The Wizard, The Skull and The Game:**

 **Quest created: " Telling Bob." Rewards: 1000xp, 1 perk.**

" **Name: Bob, the Skull**

 **Title: Spirit of knowledge**

 **Level: ?**

 **Age:?**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:?**

 **MP:?**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **WIS:?**

 **INT:?**

 **WILL:?**

 **SPEED:?**

 **CHR:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **Flaw: Pervert- 50%reputation when dealing with women, +50% more damage taken when fighting a women.**

 **Perks: ?; spirit of knowledge: +500 WIS and INT, ?**

"Is there anything you may want to tell me ?" Bob said waggling his eyebrows looking amused at Harry.

"… how did you know there is anything to tell?" the wizard replied confused.

" Well… I didn't know that there is something going , but I could swear that I caught the scent of divine power when you came . So you just confirmed my suspicion. So why do I sense celestial energy on you?" the skull stated emitting an air of self-importance.

"It's a long story , so don't interrupt me , and don't start laughing"

"Why ? You banged an angel chick? Who's she? How was it? Angelic? " the perverted skull questioned Harry.

" What ?! No, of course not! Are you out of your mind? Now just stop for a moment and think. This is important Bob! " the wizard impatiently said. ' How to hell did he reach that conclusion? Well I should stop expecting better from him…' He thought.

" Just be quiet and you'll find out what happened."

"Ok, boss. Shutting up now " Bob said.

" OK. So it started yesterday while you were out , god knows where, possessing the poor Mister, when Uriel visited me…" Dresden started saying.

" When you say Uriel, you mean Archangel Uriel, the merciless ? Are you alright ? What did you do again Harry?" the skull interrupted again.

" I didn't do anything. He didn't came to punish me. He came to warn me about a future full of death and to give me a gift to avoid it. Why do you always think it's my fault? " said a peeved Harry .

"Well… you have the talent to annoy extremely powerful beings so I thought that you continued doing what have the habit to do. What is this gift? Is it a weapon? Merlin's staff? Morgana's knowledge? What is it ? " Bob said looking more excited with every passing second.

" Nothing so big, but with better potential" the wizard stated enjoying every moment. ' The suspans is growing. It's so fun to finally be the one who keeps everyone waiting ! ' he thought.

" So what is it? Don't keep me waiting ! " the skull answered impatiently.

" The gift was to see my life as a game, with levels and all that shit. I have skills, flaws, character points, and perks. Is pretty much amazing , I even have quests. For example: my current quest in telling you, it appeared as soon as I heard your voice. Do you have any questions? " Harry said, enjoying the growing excitement of the skull.

" Yes, of course. I think I know more than you about games. You know that I once possessed a gamer? I found so many knowledge, most of it useless trivia, but because of it I have a lot of good ideas. Try to creat your party and then send me an invitation." Bob said starting to look more serious.

" Create party" stated the wizard, waiting for something to happen.

He didn't wait long, a ping was heard: " **Your party was formed."**

" **Invite Bob, the Skull"** Harry said.

" Awesome! I just receive my invitation. But how the hell do you want me to press yes?" asked Bob now facing a new type of problem.

" Maybe you have to think it, or speak it" the answer came from the wizard.

" Well… nothing to lose, everything to gain… **Yes** "

The ping was heard : **Bob has joined your party**

" So… Status Window" tried the skull, but nothing happened.

"I was expecting this, but still, it would be so cool if I could access my own Status Window" said Bob looking a bit upset.

Harry heard the now familiar ping, he saw **Quest completed. Rewards gained.**

 **Congratulations you leveled up. You can choose your new perk. You gained 5 stats points.**

Harry opened the **Status Window.**

 **Status Window:  
Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **Class:Wizard**

 **Affiliation:White Council**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:25**

 **Level:11**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:1300/1300**

 **MP:1300/1300**

 **STR:29**

 **VIT:44**

 **DEX:37**

 **WIS:32**

 **INT:37**

 **WILL:57**

 **SPEED:35**

 **CHR:37**

 **LUK:32**

 **Point:5**

 **Flaw: Gentleman: -10%damage when you're enemy is a woman, +50%reputation with women.**

 **Anger Problems: -50% to decision making when you are angry, +50%damage when you are angry**

 **Perks: A lot of Magic- you have more MP than everyone your age, but it have costs: you don't have enough control -50%control**

 **Wizard: +5WILL, +2WIS, -1CHR.**

Harry pressed **Choose your perk,** and then he started reading his option : **Fire affinity: -20% MP cost to fire spells, +20%more damage with fire spells , +20% control with fire magic; Water affinity:-20%MP cost to water spells, +20%more damage with water spells+20% control with water magic; Earth affinity :-20% MP cost to earth spells, +20%more damage with earth spells, +20% control with earth magic; Wind affinity: -20% MP cost to wind spells, +20%more damage with wind spells, +20% control with wind magic; Lightning affinity: -20%MP cost to lightning spells, +20% more damage with lightning spells, +20% control with lightning magic. You have a new perk every five levels. You can gain perks as a quests reward. Fire is stronger then Earth,Earth is stronger the Lightning and Wind, Lightning is stronger the water, Water is stronger then Fire , Wind is stronger then Earth and Fire.**

Harry couldn't decide what to choose, every element had it's own strong points and weakness. To Harry the wind was the best choice, but he decided to ask Bob about his opinion:

" I can't tell you what to choose, but if I were you I would choose Fire. Because of your enemies: most of the monsters you fight have an earth affinity, most of the wizards choose earth as their affinity because of it's defensive power. If you choose fire you would have an edge to help in your future fights. And fire is the most badass element , everyone thinks so. And if you really want a wind affinity you can choose it when you are level 16. But in the end it's your choice" the skull said.

" Yeah, you're right." Harry pressed **Fire Affinity**. The box with the affinities disappeared.

 **You gained Fire Affinity. You learned a new spells : Flagellum ignis - the Fire Whip.**

 **Description: you create a fire whip in your empty hand. Needs a Ring to cast.**

 **Lv1-Damage: 200-250**

 **Cost: 200MP.**

" Nice to see I was right. You gained a badass spell too " Bob laughed.

After this Harry opened his **Status Window** and put 1 point in **STR,** 1 in **SPEED,** and the rest in **LUCK.**

 **Quest created: Speak with Michael, the Knight of The Cross**

"And I just have a new quest-to speak with Michael, the Knight of The Cross " Harry told Bob.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go for it! " asked the skull.

" Ok. See you later ! " said the wizard.

" Bye. You'll tell me tonight about your newest adventures. " said Bob, but Harry was already exiting the house. ' Lucky bastard, why couldn't I have his newest power? I could have so many fun with it' the skull thought.

Harry got in his Blue Beetle and smiled when he heard the engine rumbling. 'Good old Beetle' the wizard thought. He then started driving toward the church where Michael said to meet him. Harry soon arrived there, where Michael and a priest were waiting for him.

Harry used **observe** on Michael and started looking at his stats:

 **Name: Michael Carpenter**

 **Title: Knight of The Cross**

 **Age:35**

 **Gender:male**

 **Level:15**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:2500/2500**

 **MP:100/100**

 **STR:60**

 **VIT:70**

 **DEX:50**

 **WIS:30**

 **INT:30**

 **WILL:37**

 **SPEED:45**

 **CHR:30**

 **LUK:30**

 **Flaws: kind-hearted – 25%damage to human enemies**

 **Perks: God's sword: +100%damage to evil enemies**

 **Humanity's shield:+50%damage when protecting an innocent**

'wow. He's so powerful. And people call me over-powered…' Dresden thought.

"Hello Harry! This is Father Forthill, he wanted to meet you" Michael said.

" Good to meet you Father Forthill ! Why exactly did you want with me?" the wizard answered with a polite smile.

"Firstly I wanted to thank you for the lives you saved in the last few years. Secondly I have a mission for you: there is a nest of ghouls which are in a forest a few kilometers from the church. The ghouls are attacking people that are entering in their forest. I ask you to be Michael's back up. While he is a good fighters, even he can be surprised, so your role is basically to help him. I will pay you 100$ for the mission, 10$ for each ghoul you you accept? "

Harry heard the ping, and heard the message : **You have a new quest** : **Help Michael to kill the ghouls (0/10).Reward:10$ per ghouls killed,500xp per ghost. Side quest: ?; .** Harry accepted the quest.

"I accept. When are we leaving?" the wizard asked Michael.

"We leave in ten minutes if you can. Do you have your gear with you? " asked the knight.

"Yes, I have my stuff. Let's go! Nice to meet you Father Forthill!" said Harry.

"Nice to meet you to. Hope everything goes well " answered the priest.

Harry and Michael left with the wizard's car and it took them fifteen minutes to arrive near the forest. Harry parked the car and then got out of the car and left with Michael to the forest.

As he was approaching the forest, Harry saw a new message : **Do you want to enter Dungeon Lv12 ?** Harry pressed **Yes.** He and Michael started to enter the forest. There a feeling in the air that made them feel uncomfortable.

Michael drew his sword Amoracchius, and Harry used **observe** on it:

 **Amoracchius**

 **Lv required:10**

 **Damage:500**

 **Special: +50% strength and speed to the user when facing with an enemy of the God; +20%damage to undead.**

 **Description: also known as the Sword of love, can cut through many enchantment and is an incredibly powerfull object of faith, it haves one of Isus's nail in the hilt. Also known as Excalibur.**

 **Quality:Artifact**

'He wields the fucking Excalibur? That sword is the most over-powered item I've ever heard. At least he isn't my enemy.' Harry thought.

They continued walking further in the forest, their path being lighted by the sword, which was used by Michael as a torch, a very over-powered torch. They walked around for about five minutes before they first saw the ghouls. They were almost human sized, they had ugly jagged talons, their jaws were unnaturally wide, had lengthened , with skin pealing away and they smelled like decay. They had hunch-shoulders, grey skin and their features were a blend between human, hyena and baboon. They also had fur, short wiry hairs all over the body-short legs, their arms were to long and they walked on all fours.

The ghouls smelled them first and started running toward Harry and knight met them heads on, slowing them enough for the wizard to hit them with a **forzare** powered by his ring , throwing them a few meters in the air. Michael started running toward the three ghouls which where separated by the others, getting out of Harry's way. The wizard used then **Flagellum ignis** to cut two of them in half. After that he used it to create a protective circle with him in the center, forcing the other two ghouls to back away. He used again **Flagellum ignis** to create another flame whip in his right hand, and then used the two whips to cut through the other three ghouls. In the time he killed the ghouls, Michael finished the remaining five. **You gained +2 STR and +3SPEED points. You leveled up your fire whip spell two times.**

" I don't think I ever saw a wizard fighting without his staff or other focus. Good job ! " the knight said. **You managed to gain the respect of Michael. +1000 reputation points.**

 **You completed Side Quest by winning the respect of one of the knights of The Cross. Rewards: 5 stats point, 1 perk point. Companion added: Michael Carpenter.**

'Reputation point? What the heck? I'll ask about it when I go home.' Harry thought optimistically.

"Thank you. It's a new spell that I was working on it. I was trying to keep a open mind and think another way to fight beside the old method of mass destruction by flinging spells around." The wizard said. " You weren't to bad yourself, you destroyed five ghouls in twenty seconds. I'm glad I am not your enemy." Continued Harry as they walked toward his car.

The next twenty minutes were spend driving to the church and speaking to pass time. Harry found out that Michael had a family,a wife and a lot of babies, one of them being quite young. Then they started comparing fights, trading information on the strengths and weakness of the species they fought. Finally, they reached the church, where Father Forthill was waiting for them: "So are you alright?" the priest asked Michael.

"Sure. It wasn't that hard to kill the ghouls, in twenty seconds they were dead, I killed five while Harry killed the rest." Michael stated.

Harry saw the message: **Quest completed: you gain 50$ and 250xp** appearing in the corner of his vision, but he ignored it as he saw Father Forthill visibly relieved as he heard how easy their quest has been.

" So if you have any missions for me please ask for me! " the wizard informed the priest. "I like to help people, and the money aren't to bad either, so thank you. Goodbye Father!"

" Nice to meet you Harry. God be with you! " answered Father Forthill.

Harry got in his car and started driving home. He arrived without anything to happen, the he parked his car and walked in the house, where he was waited by Bob :

"So Harry, how was the quest?" asked the skull.

"Easy, but tiring, I'll give you other details after I sleep a few hours. Good night Bob!"

"Good night Harry!" answered Bob.

 **Status Window:  
Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **Class:Wizard**

 **Affiliation:White Council**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:25**

 **Level:11**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:1300/1300**

 **MP:1300/1300**

 **STR:34**

 **VIT:44**

 **DEX:37**

 **WIS:32**

 **INT:37**

 **WILL:57**

 **SPEED:39**

 **CHR:37**

 **LUK:35**

 **Point:5**

 **Perk Points:1**

 **Flaw: Gentleman: -10%damage when you're enemy is a woman, +50%reputation with women.**

 **Anger Problems: -50% to decision making when you are angry, +50%damage when you are angry**

 **Perks: A lot of Magic- you have more MP than everyone your age, but it have costs: you don't have enough control -50%control**

 **Wizard: +5WILL, +2WIS, -1CHR.**

 **Fire affinity: Fire affinity: -20% MP cost to fire spells, +20%more damage with fire spells , +20% control with fire magic**

 **SPELLS:**

 **-Forzare-LvMax: creates a push of force**

 **Damage:350**

 **Cost:100 MP**

 **-Fuego-LvMax: destructive fire attack**

 **Damage: 300**

 **Cost:150MP**

 **-Flickum bicum-LvMax: small fires used for lighting candles or other small tasks**

 **Damage:5-10**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Hexus-LvMax: a minor damaging of electrical equipment**

 **Cost:20MP**

 **-Obscurata-Lv4:creates a veil used for hiding the user**

 **Cost:20MP/1Second**

 **-Ventas-LvMax:creates wind**

 **Damage:200**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Aquillevatus -Lv1: creates a curtain of water**

 **Damage:200damage**

 **Cost:100MP**

 **\- Fulminas -Lv1:creates a bolt of lightning**

 **Damage:200 damage;**

 **Costs:150MP.**

 **-Flagellum ignis-Lv3-creates a fire whip in the empty hand. Require a ring to cast.**

 **Damage:230-260**

 **Cost:200M**

 **End of the Chapter Four.**

 **Author note:**

 **As you see I wrote another chapter, bigger this time and I hope better. I still don't have a beta so probably there will be some mistakes. Read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

___**Chapter five:**_

As usual, since he had the Gamer ability, Harry was woken by a ping, which was followed by a voice announcing that he had two new notifications.

 **"You have slept in your bed. HP and MP are fully restored"** a voice cheerfully announced, way to cheerfully for this time in the morning. Harry slowly got up, rubbed his eyes, and then he went to this kitchen to drink some coffee, which will probably get rid of his sleepiness. Then he was greeted by Bob,in his ghostly form who was working on some complex equation, like usual.

"Morning Harry ! " the skull greeted him.

"Morning!" was the wizard's answer.

" I am bored. I want action. Maybe you'll let me to take Mister for a spin later?" Bob asked.

" Nah… you already abused the poor cat this month. And I don't want to find out about your newest deed from TV like the last one." Harry answered with a smirk.

" . At least tell me what happened with your quest. Last night you were to tired to answer my questions so you said to wait until morning. I waited, now I want my answers " responded Bob.

" OK, listen up : Michael was waiting me at a church with Father Forthill who had a mission for me. He paid me to be Michael back-up, while we dealt with ten human-eating ghouls which made their nest in a forest. Did I mentioned that the knight is over –powered? And I won't even mention that sword of his! Anyway the mission was easy, we split the ghouls is two groups of five and then we killed them. The fight was barely twenty seconds long; I used two fire whips and I killed them fast. Oh, did I mention that I had a bonus quest? It was to impress Michael, which I did by winning my battle without the use of my staff. The reward was pretty good: one perk points and five stat point which I haven't used yet and +1000 to reputation with Michael. And I earned 50$ for the mission." The wizard narrated.

"well… it sounds like you had a fun mission. Did you assign your points?" Bob asked.

"No, last night I was to tired, and I don't think I would have done any good decisions" Harry said. " I'll assign them now".

 **Current perks:**

 **-A lot of Magic- you have more MP than everyone your age, but it have costs: you don't have enough control -50%control**

 **-Wizard: +5WILL, +2WIS, -1CHR.**

 **-Fire affinity: Fire affinity: -20% MP cost to fire spells, +20%more damage with fire spells , +20% control with fire magic.**

 **Where do you want to assign your perk point?**

Harry pressed the fire affinity perk which gave him the notification: **You leveled your** f **ire affinity perk: Fire affinity-Lv2: Fire affinity: -25% MP cost to fire spells, +25%more damage with fire spells , +25% control with fire magic.**

Then he opened his **Status Window** to put all his five point in **LUK** caused it to go up to 40.

"So what is the deal with reputation?" Bob asked again.

"Well…. I don't really know, but let me try something : **Reputation"** Harry wasn't disappointed when a screen appeared in front of him; it had listed most of the people Harry knew:

 **Bob: +5000-Loyal friend**

 **Karrin Murphy: +2000-friend**

 **Michael Carpenter:+2000-friend**

 **Donald Morgan: -2000-hated**

 **Arthur Langry:-500-neutral**

 **Ebenezar McCoy:+7000-family**

 **Ancient Mai:-1000-hated**

 **Joseph Listens-to-wind:+2000-friend**

 **Rashid-+500-Neutral**

 **Antony Forthill:+2000-friend**

 **Mac:+500-Neutral**

 **Mister:+10000-family**

 **Elaine Mallory:+3500-friend**

 **-10000-5000-Archenemies; -5000-1000-hated; -1000-+1000-neutral; +1000-+5000-Friends; +5000-**

 **+7000-Loyal Friends; +7000-+10000-Family.**

Harry whistled when he saw the list, at least there were no surprises there, also he knew most of what was on the list before, but it was nice to see that he still had friends despite the enemies he made in the last years.

"Could you try to see my **status window** ? " asking Bob hopefully.

"Well… I don't have anything to lose anyway **Bob's Status Window** " said Dresden.

This time, to Bob's surprise and excitement a screen appeared:

 **Name: Bob, the Skull**

 **Title: Spirit of knowledge**

 **Level: 150**

 **Age: ?**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:15000/15000**

 **MP:20000/20000**

 **STR:100**

 **VIT:200**

 **DEX:250**

 **WIS:1500**

 **INT:1600**

 **WILL:300**

 **SPEED:150**

 **CHR:100**

 **LUK:100**

 **Flaw: Pervert- 50%reputation when dealing with women, +50% more damage taken when fighting a women.**

 **Perks: ?; spirit of knowledge: +500 WIS and INT, ?**

 **Skills: Possession-LvMax-allows the user to possess other persons.**

 **Mental attack-LvMax-allows the user to use their minds as a weapons.**

 **Mental Defense-LvMax-allows the user to protect for a mental attack.**

 **Illusion-Lv5-it allows the user to create an illusion which affects people without supernatural powers, and weak-minded wizards.**

 **New skill available for Bob : Create golem body.**

 **Lv1-creates a golem body which can be possessed by the user. The body dispel after 1 hit and the mind of the user goes back to his original vessel.**

 **Requirement: the user needs to be a spirit; the user still needs to obey their owner wishes.**

"Thank you. Thank you. You're my favorite owner ! " the skull started speaking full of excitement.

"You're welcome. I guess you're responsible enough for your new body, aren't you?" Harry said with a grin. " But there will be some rules for you : you'll respect the law, you're not allowed to start fights, but you can defend if somebody attacks you, you'll not allowed to leave the golem body, so don't possess another college student like last time so for God's sake don't start an orgy again !" the wizard said with a smirk.

"I take every good thing I said about you back! " Bob said starting to mourn the lost potential of his new skill. But OK: **Create golem body. "** stated the skull.

A golem body appeared in front of Harry: it was tall, almost as tall as him, it had big, muscled hands with big palms made to deliver devastating attacks. It looked like Bob's form when he was outside the skull on steroids, a lot of steroids. It was a form made for battle and it looked like it packed a pretty heavy punch. Bob the used an **Illusion** which made the body looks like a blond, nineteen years old boy with round face and blue eyes. " Good bye solitary live, here I come girls!" the skull said excited while Dresden looked at him amused.

"Oh, before we go dissolve the party you created yesterday" Bob reminded Harry.

"I had forgotten about it. Thanks for reminding me. **Dissolve party** " said the wizard.

A ping was heard and Harry heard : **"The party has been dissolved"**

"Goodbye Bob, and have fun!"

"Thanks. I'll have enough fun for both of us. Goodbye Harry!" with these last word the skull left the house.

'What to do…. What to do…' thought the wizard. "well… I need to train more anyway so **ID** create **"** said **dungeon and a training one. The training was designed to train your abilities in a place safely. You can't die in this dungeon. You'll start at level 1 and advance once you can beat your enemies.**

Harry stared at the box. Every time he thought he had realized everything about the Game, something like this happens . " well… the training dungeon sounds good enough and seems the best for my situation". The wizard gathered all his gear and pressed **Training dungeon.** After he touched the screen a flash of white temporally blinded him and then, when he opened his eyes he was in a forest. In front of him there was a screen with the name of the Dungeon- **Black Forest-Lv1:in this forest you will face enemies from level 9 to 13.**

Harry stared walking carefully, while he looked around. As he walked saw an zombie. 'It's easy to deal with it, it did it a few times already' he arrogantly thought. The wizard raised his staff and sent a **fuego** which barely burned the zombie, which started groaning and walking toward him. Harry panicked 'Is it fire resistant?', but his **gamer's mind** helped him to logically think the situation: ' Let's say he is magic or fire resistant, so the physical metods of killing it still works? Let's try it! '

The wizard user a **flagellum ignis** to bound the zombie, forcing him to the ground to buy himself a few moments. While it was on the ground he walked near him and bashed his neck as hard as he could with his staff, killing the zombie. He still had at least four fifths of his MP after the fight. He heard the ping: **For calmly and logically thinking in an hard spot you gain a WIS point"** then he saw the message: " **Quest created: survive the next two enemy waves. Hint: find an easily defended place. Count down: two minutes. Reward : epic staff, epic shield bracelet , 1000xp"**

After he saw this message, Harry started running and looking for a place which matched the description from the hint. The closest thing to a fortress was a high rock. It was a big rock, more of platform then a rock, nearly ten meters long at three wide, placed near a mountain which convinced him that he wouldn't be attacked from behind and his left. Which left his front and right side to defend which didn't seem so hard anymore. Then he heard a gong. Which meant that the enemies will start coming. Harry heard a howl, after the sound a wolf was coming. It was proved when it climbed on the rock Harry was sitting. As soon as it was nearly Harry hit the ground near it with an **Aquillevatus** soaking the wolf and creating a big puddle of water in front of the wizard, the next spell was **Fulminas** which dealt 500 damage, because of the critical damage. The wolf was almost killed , it had 20 HP left and it was stunned. Harry started running toward it and hit him with his staff, throwing him off the platform and killing it. The wizard smiled when he saw the ping ; " **For winning your fight with a combination of tactics and skill you gain +2 WIS, +2SPEED, +1STR. You gain a new skill: Tactics-Lv1-your tactics have a 50%chance of working."** The next enemy was some kind of a giant bat which was killed pretty easy by a **Forzare** followed by a **Fulminas.** Harry saw that he leveled up his **Fulminas** ,upgrading his damage to 220. Then a zombie mob was at down near his rock, while they couldn't touch him on the rock, if he fell while fighting other enemies they could be a pretty big problem. So Harry killed them with two fire whips cutting their heads. He received the notification that he leveled his **Flagellum ignis** spell. The next enemies this wave were easy to deal: another giant bat, which he slammed in the mountain with a **ventas** , killing it; then another wolf which received a **Fuego** to the head which killed it, after burning the wolf. While the wolf was the last enemy of this wave Harry had consumed all his MP. He saw the notification which said him that the next wave was beginning in five minutes. He spent the pause using his **meditation** skill to regenerate his MP, which took four and a half minutes, while the remaining time he used it to climb to another platform, higher than the last one. When he had reached the platform the gong was heard. After that Harry started looking around for his enemy when he saw a troll, The wizard used **observe** on it. He saw :

 **"** **Name: Talen**

 **Title: Dungeon-1 Boss**

 **Class: shaman**

 **Race: troll**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:2000**

 **MP:2000**

 **STR:40**

 **VIT:50**

 **DEX:30**

 **WIS:50**

 **INT:50**

 **WILL:40**

SPEED:30

 **CHR:15**

 **LUK:15**

The battle was started by the shaman when he shot spear of fire at Harry which he dodged,his face burning because of the hotness of the fire. Harry cast a **Aquillevatus** at the troll, which he managed to dodge as well, the wizard didn't gave him enough time to cast a spell as he shocked him with a **Fulminas** followed by a **forzare** , which took almost 600 HP together. The shaman recovered and hit Harry with a large area spell: a wave of air which threw the wizard a few meters behind at took him 100HP. Harry casted three **fuegos,** the first was dodged , but the next two were on target , in total the shaman took 600 damage, but the Gamer took a lightning spear to the chest taking 400 damage. Harry got up, trying to shake the dizziness and then took a fireball to his arm losing another 200HP. He got up again, getting angry, activating his flaw: **Anger problems.** Harry started running toward his enemy dodging the shaman's spells and then the wizard hit him with a **forzare,** which made the troll collapse, which made him unable to dodge the next to **forzare** and then the strikes to his head. The shaman stayed down, admitting his loss.

Harry saw the message :" **Quest completed! Rewards gained: 1 epic staff, 1 epic shield bracelet and 1000xp. You level up! Your spell aquillevatus leveled up"**

Harry opened his inventory and quickly used **observe** on them:

 **Name: Forest Shield**

 **Level required:12**

 **Damage:100-200**

 **Special: +100 damage to all spell, +5STR,+100MP**

 **Name: Forest Shield Bracelet**

 **Level required:12**

 **Defense: +10**

 **Special: allows you to use a shield spell,+500MP**

After this Harry opened his status window and put all his five points in WIS.

 **Status Window:  
Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **Class:Wizard**

 **Affiliation:White Council**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:25**

 **Level:12**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:1500/1500**

 **MP:2100/2100**

 **STR:31**

 **VIT:44**

 **DEX:37**

 **WIS:39**

 **INT:37**

 **WILL:57**

 **SPEED:41**

 **CHR:37**

 **LUK:35**

 **Point:0**

 **Perk Points:0**

 **Flaw: Gentleman: -10%damage when you're enemy is a woman, +50%reputation with women.**

 **Anger Problems: -50% to decision making when you are angry, +50%damage when you are angry**

 **Perks: A lot of Magic- you have more MP than everyone your age, but it have costs: you don't have enough control -50%control**

 **Wizard: +5WILL, +2WIS, -1CHR.**

 **Fire affinity: Fire affinity: -25% MP cost to fire spells, +25%more damage with fire spells , +25% control with fire magic**

 **SPELLS:**

 **-Forzare-LvMax: creates a push of force**

 **Damage:350**

 **Cost:100 MP**

 **-Fuego-LvMax: destructive fire attack**

 **Damage: 300**

 **Cost:150MP**

 **-Flickum bicum-LvMax: small fires used for lighting candles or other small tasks**

 **Damage:5-10**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Hexus-LvMax: a minor damaging of electrical equipment**

 **Cost:20MP**

 **-Obscurata-Lv4:creates a veil used for hiding the user**

 **Cost:20MP/1Second**

 **-Ventas-LvMax:creates wind**

 **Damage:200**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Aquillevatus –Lv2: creates a curtain of water**

 **Damage:210damage**

 **Cost:100MP**

 **\- Fulminas –Lv2:creates a bolt of lightning**

 **Damage:220 damage;**

 **Costs:150MP.**

 **-Flagellum ignis-Lv4-creates a fire whip in the empty hand. Require a ring to cast.**

 **Damage:240-270**

 **Cost:200M**

 **Author's note: I thank all my reviewers, but in special Remzal Von Enili who gave me the idea for Bob's skill. Thanks for the compliments sudhush: this chapter is 2,5K+, but I'll try to make them bigger, and the detective side of the fic will start soon. And for vampwalker709-congratulation for being the first person who reviewed. Hope to see more reviews .**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter six:**_

 **Status Window:  
Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **Class:Wizard**

 **Affiliation:White Council**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:25**

 **Level:12**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:1500/1500**

 **MP:2100/2100**

 **STR:31**

 **VIT:44**

 **DEX:37**

 **WIS:39**

 **INT:37**

 **WILL:57**

 **SPEED:41**

 **CHR:37**

 **LUK:35**

 **Point:0**

 **Perk Points:0**

 **Flaw: Gentleman: -10%damage when you're enemy is a woman, +50%reputation with women.**

 **Anger Problems: -50% to decision making when you are angry, +50%damage when you are angry**

 **Perks: A lot of Magic- you have more MP than everyone your age, but it have costs: you don't have enough control -50%control**

 **Wizard: +5WILL, +2WIS, -1CHR.**

 **Fire affinity: Fire affinity: -25% MP cost to fire spells, +25%more damage with fire spells , +25% control with fire magic**

 **SPELLS:**

 **-Forzare-LvMax: creates a push of force**

 **Damage:350**

 **Cost:100 MP**

 **-Fuego-LvMax: destructive fire attack**

 **Damage: 300**

 **Cost:150MP**

 **-Flickum bicum-LvMax: small fires used for lighting candles or other small tasks**

 **Damage:5-10**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Hexus-LvMax: a minor damaging of electrical equipment**

 **Cost:20MP**

 **-Obscurata-Lv4:creates a veil used for hiding the user**

 **Cost:20MP/1Second**

 **-Ventas-LvMax:creates wind**

 **Damage:200**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Aquillevatus –Lv2: creates a curtain of water**

 **Damage:210damage**

 **Cost:100MP**

 **\- Fulminas –Lv2:creates a bolt of lightning**

 **Damage:220 damage;**

 **Costs:150MP.**

 **-Flagellum ignis-Lv4-creates a fire whip in the empty hand. Require a ring to cast.**

 **Damage:240-270**

 **Cost:200M**

Harry woke up with a groan. He just knew it wasn't a good idea to leave Bob to do what he wants, even more now that he had a body, but he was to excited by the game to think of the consequences of his action. Because of his lack of foresight he was paying right now; he just received a call from Bob, to help him fight a group of fairies which were hunting him. From what Harry understood, all was Bob's fault- he started flirting with a female summer fairie, and after he started a conversation with her, her husband and his friend appeared and started threatening him, and Bob, in his boundless wisdom started mocking the fairies, which of course, attacked him. After he saw what had he done, Bob ran out and called Harry, which of course got the message: **Quest created: Help Bob! Rewards: +500 reputation point with Bob, +1perk point, 500xp, +?,?.**

After Harry saw the message, he gathered his staff, ring and duster and went to help his friend. He started to walk toward his car when he saw a golden arrow pointing in the opposite direction , at the same time he heard the message : " **Do you need help completing your quest?"** Harry pressed **YES** , and then the next message appeared: **"Then follow the golden arrow to reach your target faster".** Harry shrugged when he saw the message, after all he had seen stranger things in his years as a wizard. He started following the arrow: and saw the message: **You have 100 meters to your target… 50 meters… 10 meters".** After this notification Harry saw Bob, in his new body, who was dodging attacks from a blonde haired fairie , the earth near them were full of water, small puddles were under the five trolls

Harry used **observe** on the blonde fairie and his troll friends who were near Bob:

 **Name: Ylaef**

 **Race: fairies**

 **Level:15**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:2000/2500**

 **MP:1100/2000**

 **STR:50**

 **VIT:40**

 **DEX:35**

 **WIS:30**

 **INT:32**

 **WILL:30**

 **SPEED:50**

 **CHR:27**

 **LUK:29**

 **Description: Ylaef is a fairie lord, while he isn't to powerful, he doesn't play fair either.**

 **Name: Skhum**

 **Race: troll**

 **Level:9**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:500/1000**

 **MP:400/500**

 **STR:30**

 **VIT:20**

 **DEX:25**

 **WIS:10**

 **INT:12**

 **WILL:20**

 **SPEED:20**

 **CHR:7**

 **LUK:9**

 **Description: Skhum is troll grunt, he works with his family. While he isn't strong, smart of fast , along with his family he is a medium-hard enemy to face because if their teamwork.**

 **Name: Skhub**

 **Race: troll**

 **Level:9**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:500/1000**

 **MP:400/500**

 **STR:30**

 **VIT:20**

 **DEX:25**

 **WIS:10**

 **INT:12**

 **WILL:20**

 **SPEED:20**

 **CHR:7**

 **LUK:9**

 **Description: Skhub is troll grunt, he works with his family. While he isn't strong, smart of fast , along with his family he is a medium-hard enemy to face because if their teamwork.**

 **Name: Skhul**

 **Race: troll**

 **Level:9**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:500/1000**

 **MP:400/500**

 **STR:30**

 **VIT:20**

 **DEX:25**

 **WIS:10**

 **INT:12**

 **WILL:20**

 **SPEED:20**

 **CHR:7**

 **LUK:9**

 **Description: Skhul is troll grunt, he works with his family. While he isn't strong, smart of fast , along with his family he is a medium-hard enemy to face because if their teamwork.**

 **Name: Skhup**

 **Race: troll**

 **Level:9**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:500/1000**

 **MP:400/500**

 **STR:30**

 **VIT:20**

 **DEX:25**

 **WIS:10**

 **INT:12**

 **WILL:20**

 **SPEED:20**

 **CHR:7**

 **LUK:9**

 **Description: Skhup is troll grunt, he works with his family. While he isn't strong, smart of fast , along with his family he is a medium-hard enemy to face because if their teamwork.**

 **Name: Skhuf**

 **Race: troll**

 **Level:9**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:500/1000**

 **MP:400/500**

 **STR:30**

 **VIT:20**

 **DEX:25**

 **WIS:10**

 **INT:12**

 **WILL:20**

 **SPEED:20**

 **CHR:7**

 **LUK:9**

 **Description: Skhuf is troll grunt, he works with his family. While he isn't strong, smart of fast , along with his family he is a medium-hard enemy to face because if their teamwork.**

Harry was smirking as he was reading the troll's stats- they had low HP, and they were sitting near water. It was a perfect situation- with a whispered **Fulminas** the trolls were killed, the spell took all their HP, giving critical damage, and took 100HP from the fairie too.

"What the hell do you want wizard? " asked Ylaef looking at Harry with contempt.

" well… I would like to have my friend back, in one piece " said the wizard unaffected by the being scorn . As a response , the fairie shot a fireball toward Harry, who dodged and responded with **Fuego ,** which hit Ylaef who said : " You are more foolish than I thought you were, you lousy wizard. I was born in the flames, I am one of the Summer Fairies, fire have no effect on me "

" Thanks for the warning, I had forgotten about this. Thanks for telling me your weakness" said Harry with grin which was followed by a **Aquillevatus** that made Ylaef howl in anger. Keeping the fairie on the defense, Harry casted a **Fulminas** which dealt together almost 1000 damage, leaving the being with 1200 HP. Ylaef took out his sword-a big, heavy bastard sword and made a few showy twists with her, and then used it to reflect a **Forzare** back to Harry, making him jump sideway to dodge his own spell. The wizard used the Water-Lightning combo again, this time was partially parried and only took 500 HP. The fairie started running toward him, crossing the distance in a few seconds, making Harry jump over his swing. As an answer the wizard casted two fast **Ventas** which made Ylaef lose 200 HP and throwing him a few meters behind. Harry ended the fight with three **Forzare** , the first one was reflected, the second one dodged and the third one killed him. After that Harry heard a small sound, usually made by a teleporting spell, and then a overpowering power was felt. The wizard started turning toward the sound, where he saw an human of average height, with an amused demeanor, like he was laughing at joke only known to him; he had a wide and vicious smile which vaguely resembled, in Harry's opinion, a crocodile. He had dark eyes and short dark hair, with hints of silver in it. He was wearing an elegant and expensive, black suite. His eyes were hinting at a great intellect and power.

" Hello Dresden! My name is Nicodemus Archleone and I have an offer for you! " he said in a mellow and surprisingly deep voice.

 **Author's note: Sorry to keep you waiting. I had four exams this week so I had to study for them and I didn't had enough time to work on this fic too.**

 **Sorry if you're disappointed by the length of this chapter, but I don't have enough time to write next chapter will probably be in the weekend .  
Sorry for the ending too, if you want more you will need to wait. **

**Read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

 **Author note: I am sorry for the last chapter, it was so short because I had a busy week so I had not time to work on the fic. To the peoples that had read this fic : please press the REVIEW button, it's greatly appreciated.**

 **Status Window:  
Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **Class:Wizard**

 **Affiliation:White Council**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:25**

 **Level:12**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:1500/1500**

 **MP:2100/2100**

 **STR:31**

 **VIT:44**

 **DEX:37**

 **WIS:39**

 **INT:37**

 **WILL:57**

 **SPEED:41**

 **CHR:37**

 **LUK:35**

 **Point:0**

 **Perk Points:0**

 **Flaw: Gentleman: -10%damage when you're enemy is a woman, +50%reputation with women.**

 **Anger Problems: -50% to decision making when you are angry, +50%damage when you are angry**

 **Perks: A lot of Magic- you have more MP than everyone your age, but it have costs: you don't have enough control -50%control**

 **Wizard: +5WILL, +2WIS, -1CHR.**

 **Fire affinity: Fire affinity: -25% MP cost to fire spells, +25%more damage with fire spells , +25% control with fire magic**

 **SPELLS:**

 **-Forzare-LvMax: creates a push of force**

 **Damage:350**

 **Cost:100 MP**

 **-Fuego-LvMax: destructive fire attack**

 **Damage: 300**

 **Cost:150MP**

 **-Flickum bicum-LvMax: small fires used for lighting candles or other small tasks**

 **Damage:5-10**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Hexus-LvMax: a minor damaging of electrical equipment**

 **Cost:20MP**

 **-Obscurata-Lv4:creates a veil used for hiding the user**

 **Cost:20MP/1Second**

 **-Ventas-LvMax:creates wind**

 **Damage:200**

 **Cost:10MP**

 **-Aquillevatus –Lv2: creates a curtain of water**

 **Damage:210damage**

 **Cost:100MP**

 **\- Fulminas –Lv2:creates a bolt of lightning**

 **Damage:220 damage;**

 **Costs:150MP.**

 **-Flagellum ignis-Lv4-creates a fire whip in the empty hand. Require a ring to cast.**

 **Damage:240-270**

 **Cost:200M**

" Hello Dresden! My name is Nicodemus Archleone and I have an offer for you! " he said in a mellow and surprisingly deep voice.

Harry heard a ping : **You have met your first legendary enemy: Nicodemus Archleone. Quest created: defeat Nicodemus Archleone. Reward: 1M xp,?,?. Quest created: kill Nicodemus Archleone. Rewards: 5M xp, legendary staff, 5stats points,?. Quest created: Defeat and kill the Order of the Blackened Denarius. Rewards: 0,5M xp for Denarian killed.**

The wizard couldn't believe his eyes: ' well… how hard could it be to kill a Denarian?' . As he thought this Harry used **observe** on Nicodemus :

 **Status Window:  
Name: Nicodemus Archleone**

 **Title: Leader of the Order of the Blackened Denarius**

 **Race: Denarian host**

 **Class: wizard**

 **Affiliation: The Order of the Blackened Denarius**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:?**

 **Level:?**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:50000/50000**

 **MP:40000/40000**

 **STR:?**

 **VIT:?**

 **DEX:?**

 **WIS:?**

 **INT:?**

 **WILL:?**

 **SPEED:?**

 **CHR:?**

 **LUK:?**

 **Description: Nicodemus Archleone is a very intelligent wizard, he is a Denarian host by his free will. He is the Leader of the Order and is the oldest denarian host alive. He is immortal while he holds the rope which Judas Iscariot used to hang himself. He is a good leader, he has the ability to understand human motivation. He had centuries to master all forms of human combat. He is married with Polonius Lartessa-Tessa .  
Danger-2.**

Harry took a step back in shock when he saw the Denarian's description-'I have no chance to beat him, right now'. Nicodemus saw his shock and smiled:

" So you heard of me. I am flattered, I guess that blasted Knight of the Cross told you aboutme, no?"

Harry saw his way out:" Yes, since when did you stalk me?"

" I didn't personally stalked you, I asked some of my human minions to keep an eye on you and they told me about your potential and your power. So I thought to make you an offer, since you know about the Order, I want to give you the Lasciel coin. If you take it you will find out that you will be able to use **Hellfire** and I would take you as my apprentice. I would teach you old and forgotten magic and powerful spells; and in time you can become my second in command. My only condition is to give me your loyalty and to help me create a new world. What do you say?" he asked.

Harry saw the notification : **You received an apprentice offer. Do you accept?"** The wizard started thinking, he didn't want to accept, but he didn't knew what would happen if he said no. 'I see only a way out of this' . The last time he saw Ebenezar , the old wizard said that if he would need help one day, he could call him with his mother amulet. Harry started stalling, waiting for a chance to call McCoy.

" So… if I am accepting your offer, what would this mean for me? Who are your enemies, or your allies?" he asked. When Nicodemus closed his eyes in concentration, and let his guard down Harry put his hand on the amulet, collected his magic and thought of Ebenezar. Immediately a one way telepathic call was formed: 'Hey old man! I know that I haven't spoken to you for the last year, but I would really appreciate some help right now. Trace my call and be prepared to fight Nicodemus Archleone. Hope to see you soon!'. As soon as the call was made, the Denarian's reaction was frightening: his eyes were colder, his smile disappeared and he seemed to irradiate power.

" What did you do? Who did you call?" he asked loosing his smile, looking at the wizard with dark look.

Harry heard a ping: **You gain a new skill: Detect bloodlust-LvMax-allows the user to feel the bloodlust of the peoples near him; it allows the user to dodge ambushes .** **Quest created: survive a twenty second fight with Nicodemus. Rewards:1000xp, :death.**

'No shit Sherlock. I so couldn't know he was he was sending waves of bloodlust" he sarcastically thought as he starting lifting his staff and used an **Aquillevatus** block the incoming fireball. While a normal fireball would be destroyed by the water spell, the touch of **Hellfire** helped it pass thought the curtain of water, making Harry dodge. The wizard jumped backwards, and then sideways to dodge the oncoming spells: a fireball and a small ball of darkness. ' I don't know the last spell, but I guess the effects of it aren't to nice' he thought before casting three **forzare** and used a **ventas** to destroy the small fire needles sent by Nicodemus. The first two spells were deflected by the Denarian with the back of his palm with the third hitting his torso. "Well… the last one almost tickled" he said with a grin, who send a big wave of fire, which was dodged by Harry, who was hit by an almost invisible telekinetic spell, which took a full 1000HP and launched him through the air. His fall was stopped by Ebenezar , who was lifting a black staff to send a big rock, followed by a huge lightning to Nicodemus, while he was stopping Harry from falling with his left hand.

" Nice to you too McCoy! Long time no see" said Nicodemus with a grin.

" It was nice not seeing you! Now say goodbye to Harry" replied the old man keeping Dresden close and gathered his magic.

"You can't keep him safe all the time. We all know how that worked with your daughter!" answered Nicodemus, with his anger shown on his face.

Shaking with rage, Ebenezar used a small telekinetic spell to choke him, lifting him in the air by the rope and throwing him hard to the ground, breaking his neck. " We should leave before the other Denarians come, or Nicodemus awakens, stay still and don't panic" the old man said, before using a teleporting spell to leave. Harry saw the notifications: **Quest completed :Survive twenty seconds in a fight with Nicodemus Archleone. Rewards: 1000xp, 1 perk.** : **Quest completed: Help Bob! Rewards: +500 reputation point with Bob, +1perk point, 500xp, +1 epic silver chain, Challenge Boss feature unlocked. You leveled up!**

 **Choose your perk: Water affinity:-20%MP cost to water spells, +20%more damage with water spells+20% control with water magic; Earth affinity :-20% MP cost to earth spells, +20%more damage with earth spells, +20% control with earth magic; Wind affinity: -20% MP cost to wind spells, +20%more damage with wind spells, +20% control with wind magic; Lightning affinity: -20%MP cost to lightning spells, +20% more damage with lightning spells, +20% control with lightning magic. You have a new perk every five levels. You can gain perks as a quests reward.**

Harry grinned when he saw that he could have his wind affinity without waiting for another four levels. Without waiting he pressed **wind affinity.**

 **You gained Wind Affinity. You learned a new spells : vento giostrus-generates a miniature cyclone.**

 **Lv1-damage:500**

 **MP cost:400**

Harry then thought to keep his perk unassigned in case he would need it sometimes; and then he opened his **Inventory** to look at the epic silver chain he gained.  
He saw: **silver chain. Quality: Epic. Damage:100-200. Description: a simple silver chain used for self defense in case your enemies are close, unlocks a chain spell.**

Again Harry saw the notification: **Your equipment had unlocked two spells. Do you wish to learn them?** The wizard pressed **yes** , then a box popped in front of him: **Galvinius-a taser-like spell, usually used with a copper chain, but it can be used with a silver 1-damage:100-200 stunning the enemy for two seconds. Cost:50MP**

 **Riffletum-creates a general shield capable of taking a medium amount of damage. Lv1-it takes 500HP before being destroyed. Cost:200MP.**

After checking the spells, Harry opened his Starus Window and he put all his points in **LUK,** because luck was the only stat that couldn't be raised by training.

 **Status Window:  
Name: Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden**

 **Title:The Gamer**

 **Race:Human**

 **Class:Wizard**

 **Affiliation:White Council**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:25**

 **Level:13**

 **Stats:**

 **HP:1800/1800**

 **MP:2300/2300**

 **STR:31**

 **VIT:44**

 **DEX:37**

 **WIS:39**

 **INT:37**

 **WILL:57**

 **SPEED:41**

 **CHR:37**

 **LUK:39**

 **End of chapter seven**

 **Author note: I am sorry for the length of the chapter, but I didn't want to make you wait more for it. Hope you like it, and I want to say thank you to all the readers that reviewed. All opinions are appreciated. Check my poll and vote.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hei guys and girls! I posted a new fic, I hope that you will like it!


End file.
